User talk:Reynoman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting JumpStart Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro A little favor? I noticed this Wiki is kind of abandoned. Well, I've been a JumpStart fan for years and I am way too obsessed with it, so I was thinking of working on this Wiki. The thing is...there's not much to this Wiki yet, and if I'm going to work on this Wiki...I'd kind of like to "make it my own", create policies, choose the formatting, all that stuff. So basically...what I'm asking you is...can you grant me administrator and/or bureaucrat rights? :3 Yeah, it's a pretty big favor to ask for. Especially since I just met you. XD But I figure, since you don't have much use for this Wiki anymore, it sorta seems to make sense, right? And as for my qualifications...well, I've been a JumpStart fan since I was 5. Now I'm a teenager and I still like it. My brain is filled to bursting with information about every JumpStart product I know of and it's still filling up more and more. I think JumpStart is a great game for kids and I would love to provide informed information about its products to everybody - school teachers, homeschoolers, kids, everyone. I mean, honestly. I need to stuff all the information ricocheting off the sides of my brain somewhere, right? :) Also, I have worked on many JumpStart articles on Wikipedia and have created a few - the one I like most is my article on JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade. I also am responsible for most of the JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade article. On Wikipedia, I usually work under StoryMakerEchidna, but I worked on my IP address at one point. I'd prefer to be an administrator before I work on this Wiki a whole lot, but maybe I'll start working on it here and there. If I make edits you're pleased with, I hope you'll take that as evidence that I'm the right girl for the job. I hope you will, if nothing else, at least consider my request. God bless you and I hope to hear more from you. --StoryMaker the Echidna 23:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) JumpStart Wiki Hello, I was hoping to speak with you, since you're the founder of this wiki. I've only been a member of this wiki since June 21 this year, but I've already made quite a lot of edits. I have some experience with wikis, since I've worked on a different one for about four years. I'm interested in adding as much as I can to this wiki. I know this is a bit soon, but I was considering becoming an admin for this wiki, if that seems like a good idea. You can look at some of the pages I've created and contributed to here: *JumpStart Preschool (1999) *JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) *JumpStart Explorers *Eleanor *CJ Anyways, I hope this wiki becomes more lively in the future. I'll do what I can. :) Bluecake (talk) 22:04, July 2, 2015 (UTC)